charmingfandomcom-20200214-history
Torquil MacFusty
"It didn't matter that it had been twelve years; Tor still could not brave the end of year Coming Out that the school sponsored. It had been there that he had proposed to '''her', there that they had agreed to marry. If it had not been, then perhaps she would still be alive. If he had not been so careless ..."'' — Avoidance Torquil is the second son of Donald and Griselda MacFusty. He, like most of his family, works with Hebridean Black dragons; however, his particular occupation is that of dragonhunter. Along with his twin brother, Tavish MacFusty, Tor removes dangerous or rogue dragons from the population and is sometimes contracted by the Ministry of Magic to deal with dragons in other parts of Britain or overseas. Biography Early Years A second son, Tor was born a few minutes before his twin, Tavish. Throughout their childhood, Tor was the leader as they got intro trouble. Less than a year later they were joined by a brother named Hamish, and then a string of other brothers. They were relatively wild children, highly active, and spent as much time as possible outside. Like most of their family, they were interested in dragons from a young age. Hogwarts Despite Tor being the older twin, Tavish was alphabetically superior and so was sorted first. Both twins went, like most of their family, into Gryffindor. In the spring of their first year their mother had another child, named Mungo Duncan and quickly called Dunny. In his second year, Tor joined the quidditch team as keeper. Tav got on the team as well, in the beater position. In February the family is joined by a girl, Tor's first and only siste, Malvina. Tor immediately feels protective towards her. At the end of the year, Tor meets a Ravenclaw in his year named Calista Cowden. They officially met in the library while Calista was trying to choose electives. Tor talked her into taking Care of Magical Creatures, promising to help her study. The two were friends from then on. During a study session with Calista in November of his fifth year, Tor realized for the first time that he is strongly attracted to her. Being very much a Gryffindor, it does not take him long to make his feelings known. The two begin unofficially courting. In sixth year, Tor takes over the post of Quidditch Captain, where he remains through his last two years. In 1869, the last child joins his family and is named Robert. Tor and Tav complete their Hogwarts education, and Tor proposes to Calista at the school sponsored coming out ball. Adult Life Torquil and Calista were in love. It didn't matter that she was from a poor family that had barely afforded her education or that she'd never seen a dragon before in her life. She was softly beautiful with a gentle face, long fair hair, and eyes like pale sapphires. Tor was completely taken with her, and she with him. She had accepted his proposal without a second thought, and come to meet his family with complete trust that Tor would keep her safe. A few nights into her stay, Tor and Calista slipped out to spend the night together. They should have been safe; Tor had been taught from a young age where it was safe to be alone on the islands, and where it was not. Their night together was passionate and perfect. Near dawn, they woke to a young rogue dragon that pounced on and killed Claista before Tor was able to respond. While Tor carries some physical scars from taking down the dragon — including a large one that travels from his right shoulder to his left hip — the emotional ones he carries from being too slow to save Calista are much deeper. For the first several years after Calista's death, Tor becomes a drunken mess. For several months he did little besides drink, and frequently becomes drunk enough to hallucinate. Losing Calista nearly kills Torquil, and when he finally crawls out of his stupor enough to do anything he became one of the few dragonhunters in the family rather than a dragonkeeper as planned. His twin brother follows him into this more dangerous line of work. Tor also becomes much less playful, and gains a very serious and morbid note to his personality. Kenny and Jamie take Dunny and Vina to the nursery over break. A toddling dragon mauled Vina's side, and when Dunny rescued her he lost an arm to the beast. Tor spends weeks furious over the accident because he knew that it didn't warrant culling the playful youngster despite his strong desire to lash out at the beast that had so badly injured his little brother and only sister. The next year Dunny, who apparently has a double dose of MacFusty stubbornness, returns to Hogwarts to repeat his sixth year. When, in 1882, a group of Peruvian Vipertooths were located in the mountains between Hogsmeade and what would become Irvingly, and Tor and Tav went to work removing them. In January of 1883 Tor met Miss Cecily Fleming; later in the month, he and Tav rescued Miss Potter from one of the Peruvian Vipertooths. He then later helped Miss Fleming with a nundu cub and they wound up in bed because of the tea scandal. They later eloped after discovering she was with child and her brother reacting badly to finding them in bed, and Cecily gave him a son named Connor on Halloween. On April 27, 1884, while Cecily was carrying their second child, Torquil met Miss Rozenn Lozach. He fell in love with her the day thy met, although he did not realize it immediately; within two weeks they were completely in love with each other. Personality Once another loud, outgoing member of the MacFusty clan, Tor was deeply affected by the death of his fiancee Calista Cowden. He has turned morbid and somber, his sense of humor twisting into something dark. He has an annual drinking problem, stretching through May and June, where he simply cannot deal with his guilt. He still blames himself for Calista's death, and is prone to very private crying jags over her death and the part he perceives he had in it. Since marrying Cecily, Tor has adjusted somewhat. There is some home that he will level out even more as his marriage progresses. Notable Relationships Tavish MacFusty Tor is slightly older than his twin brother, and is the much more subdued. He used to be loud and outgoing, but was hit rather hard by his fiancee's death. The two remained close, and no matter what they go through their bond stays close. The twins are always, ultimately, on each other's side ... even when they think that the other is being particularly stupid. Calista Cowden Calista was a softly beautiful woman with long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She came from a family at the lower end of the middle class. At the end of his second year, Tor met a young Ravenclaw in his year in the library while she was trying to choose electives. Torquil talked her into taking Care of Magical Creatures and promised to help her study; the two were friends from then on. In fifth year, Tor realizes how strongly he is attracted to Calista. Always the Gryffindor, Torquil makes his feelings known within a month and the pair begin unofficially courting. When they finish their seventh year, Torquil proposes to Calista at the school sponsored coming out ball. She accepts, and while Calista had come from a family that had barely managed to afford her education and had never seen a dragon, she was eager to marry Tor for no reason other than that she loved him and he loved her. Tor took Calista back to the Hebrides to meet his family. A few nights into the stay, the pair slipped out to spend the night together. Torquil was certain they would be safe, as he had been taught from a young age where it was safe to go on the islands and where it was not. They were supposed to be safe. They were woken by dawn by a young rogue dragon which killed Calista before Tor had a chance to react. He killed the dragon, but was left with deep emotional scars as a result of being unable to save his fiancee. Cecily MacFusty Cecily Fleming was born in 1859; she is a free spirit and rarely cares what other people think about her. A halfblood born into the middle class, she grew up in the Hebrides and enjoys traveling. Torquil met Cecily in early January of 1883. Although he was immediately attracted to her, Tor attempted to keep his distance as he was still not over the death of his fiancee twelve and a half years prior. They ran into each other repeatedly, and when Cecily brought home a nundu cub and wrote Tor for help. He came over on Jauary 29 and they were caught up in the tea scandal. Cecily lost her virginity to Torquil as a result, and they slept together again the next morning and conceived a child. They then fell out of contact until February 24 when Cecily asked Tor to come over and told him she was carrying his child. He did not immediately propose, but when her older brother caught them in bed and attacked Cecily Tor rescued her and they were wed at Gretna Green on February 25. Cecily delivered a boy, Connor Alastair MacFusty, on Halloween; immediately after Torquil asked if she wanted a divorce. They are currently expecting a second child due in September of 1884, and in early May of 1884 Tor told her that he wants to divorce her. Rozenn Lozach Tor met Rozenn Lozach in late April of 1884 and fell immediately in love with her. With a wild, free personality and a fondness for swords and the Hebrides, Rozenn was a good match in personality to Torquil and utterly unlike Calista. Unfortunately, he had already been married to Cecily for over a year — a fact he ignored as he began a relationship with the young woman. Within two weeks she returned his affections; unfortunately, Torquil failed to tell her that he was married and she discovered that he was when he went to retrieve Cecily and Connor from Paris. Rozenn reacted, understandably, very badly to the revelation. Torquil reacted badly to her reaction, quickly descending into a depression that was easily as deep as his depression after Calista's death. MacFusty Family Tor is very close with (and very loyal to) his family. He wants them all to be safe and happy, and takes any injury to them (physical or emotional) very personally. He just wants his family to be happy, and will do anything to see that is the case. When Tor lost Calista, his family went to every length they could think of to help him, for which he is grateful ... even if he considers their methods to be silly. One of the big things that his brothers did was try to get his mind off of Calista with prostitues, for example — not something Tor wanted, although he did occasionally appreciate them (although his brothers quickly learned blondes were a bad idea). Category:Characters